The immortal game
by Ze Potato
Summary: The two absolutes; Good and Evil, reach their final contention which will decide the fate of the diverse beings in Maple once and for all, Will it decend into eternal chaos or will it reach into the hands of perfection? The game begins.


My second fanfic. Im still trying desperately to improve my style of writing, which I find very rough. So kindly forgive any sudden lapses in my fanfic; grammertically and punctuation wise. Other then that, enjoy x)

_The macrocosm world of Maple embodies two divergent abstracts; the personal inclinations of Good and warped concepts of Evil. Each abstruse cognizance considers the other to be its own epitome of imperfection. And as both strive for perfection, they are thus locked forever in a herculean struggle for predominance._

_Spanning through legions of generations, the myriad nebulous thoughts of the multifarious beings in Maple have coagulated together, ultimately forming two distinctive divinities; beings created from their varied notions of Good and Evil, the final spiritual manifestations of the two abstracts. These beings abide in the lurid apertures of immortal time, each vast power ruminating every subtle victory over the other._

_With both abstracts bestowed with such transcendent powers, to meet head on in a confrontation would be parlous to the fundamentals of reality itself. Therefore, the abstracts have formalized their battle into a game,a silent acquiescence to use only mortal beings to wage their supernatural dissension, thus keeping the precarious balance of reality in check. Through the numerous years, many battles between the two opposites have been waged; some won, some lost. Finally, the last saga approaches, the final contention to decide, once and for all, which side reigns supreme. _

_The game begins, and age-old prophecy unravels._

__________________________________________________________________________________

Ginse's discordant voice rang as he vacillated around the deck of his new ship, _Glory._

Morning had only begun but he was already wasted, drunk to the point of insensibility. The feast he had given himself the night before for attaining his fourth job as a Captain was obviously grossly replete. Shaking himself temporarily free from the paralyzing booze, he resumed interim command of his ship. Swinging the tiller with drunken adroitness, he steered mindlessly, allowing his ship to begin its desultory journey northward. Suddenly, from the vague corner of his eye, the indistinct shape of a reef materialized sharply into view.

Panic shocked him from his drink-induced parlor and regained him ephemeral control over his bodily functions. He swerved the tiller sharply towards the right, barely missing the precarious tip of coral.

"He-heh..Reef-" the pirate mumbled incorrigibly as he slumped, unconscious on the deck.

"Oh god." Rubbing a vein which protruded conspicuously out of his ailing forehead, the suffering teenager bent over the side and hurled the contents of his suffering stomach into the sea.

"Never again." He thought as the pounding in his head intensified, drilling his head with agony.

Grasping the till and helping himself unsteadily to his feet, he used the last of his damaged will to pull together the dregs of his consciousness. Calming himself to a mediative state, he used the many years of arduous training to eventually curb his pain and extricate the worst of his hangover.

Opening his eyes, he orientated himself to his surroundings. Far-flung across the horizon, highlighted against the setting sun, the unmistakable shape of a hull came into view. Peering in a scope, he looked closely, discerning the ship's colours He recognized them; it belonged to a merchant ship from the city of Lith Harbour. Adrenaline surged through him, refreshing his mind and powering his drink-deaden muscles.

Grabbing his newly attained book of skills, he flipped through the unfamiliar spells until he paused on a particular one. Placing his hand on the book, he used his other to summon a sphere of pure elemental energy. Closing his eyes once again, he envisaged the spell in his mind, and imposed it to the raw pulsing energy in his hand.

The plasma pulsated, writhing as his will dominated it, and changed as he desired. He dropped the finished octopus into the sea. Small and torpid at first, the mollusc's growth escalated rapidly, until it spanned fully half his ship's size. Satisfied, he willed it towards the merchant's ship. Steering the tiller, he followed his creation to a potential trove of floating riches.

The creature he willed traveled at an astounding speed, and soon left _Glory_ dawdling far behind. Tightening his riggings, Ginse resolutely gave chase, and reached promptly to hear the sweet ring of battle. A fire mage stood on the hull of his ship, encompassing his surroundings in a incandescent aura of pure fire. Raising his spellbook, the mage summoned a colossal ball of fire and molded it expeditiously into an arrow.

Aiming it with fastidious care at the gargantuan sea creature, he fired. The summoned octopus shrieked in anguish as the flaming attack branded deep into its flesh. Lifting a tentacle, it made to hoist the mage off his ship, but on contact with the flaming aura, the huge mass of flesh withered and died.

"Great, time to help." thought Ginse exasperatedly as he pumped himself up for action.

Whipping out his spellbook, he once again sparked his innate energy to life. Shaping it into numerous bullets, he slotted them into his pistol. Hoisting his weapon up, he began firing a continuous barrage of projectiles at the defending mage. The bullets deflected off the mage's aura, making him flinch but otherwise causing minimal damage.

Undaunted, Ginse grabbed his spellbook and summoned up a frigid aura. Shivering slightly from the abrupt drop of temperature, he watched in satisfaction as frost coated his bullets. Zeroing-in on the aura's weakest point, its middle, he fired a steam of gelid bullets straight to his target. The bullets condensed upon contact on the aura, freezing it and successfully neutralizing any other protective charms it might have contained.

Vaulting over to his adversary's ship, he rapidly fired 3 consecutive bullets point bank into the mage's chest. Blood streamed from the gaping wounds. Slumping down on the deck, the mage could only watch in hapless vexation as Ginse helped himself autonomously to his wealth.

"You..will..not..get-t.. away with this."

Busy helping himself to the vast amount of mesoes, Ginse turned and grinned wolfishly, " I already did. But don't worry, I made prudent care to miss every one of your vital points, so you're live, providing that the authorities arrive on time."

Adding further insult to injury, he noncommittally tossed a meso on the infirmed mage before leaving the wrecked ship. Its job done, the elephantine mollusk dissipated. Heaving with excess mesoes, the _Glory_ made its way towards the nearest port, Lith Harbour.

The Slime squealed in apprehension as the swarthy shadow of its death caught up with it. Spurning its fate, it swung around and hackles raised, attacked its assailant. Zern, wand at the ready, contemptibly swept the feeble monster away. Summoning elemental energy, he crafted it into a coruscating bolt of pure power. With a careless flick of his wrist, he blew the slime up. His face contorted in a humorless smile of malicious joy, he bent down and gently picked the remnants of the slime up.

Finally completing his quest, he made his way back to his home, the fantastical land of the mages, Ellina. Far above the treetops, the instructor mage Hines observed Zern's needless cruelty with worry. Leaping with practiced agility, he made his hurried way towardshis overseer to report the matter.

Walking out of the Tree That Grew, Zern finally reached his destination. Organizing the remains of the slime into a more presentation state, he made his lengthly way towards the palatial abode of the greatest mage Ellina had ever seen; Grendel the Old.

" The task you have set me to is completed. May I be granted my rightful advancement? Zern bowed low, showing his long-time master Grendel the respect befitting of someone of his caste.

" I thinks not." came the severe reply from behind Grendel's opulent throne. Hines stepped from within the shadows and faced the young mage gravely.

" You has shown naught but disrespect to the diverse beings in our fair land. Until you have fully mastered your foul heart, you shall remain at your current caste."

" Apologies, young prot'ege', but I think your education is severely lacking. Might it not be better for you to advance when you are more prepared?" Grendel peered from his well-polished glasses, staring solemnly at his pupil.

Ire fluxed through him, disappointment feeding rage. Eyes blazing with discontent,

Zern swung around to face his once-respected pedagogues. " I have forsaken my own family to tutor under your guidance. Tell me truly why you have abdicated my right to advance."

Shaking his head sorrowfully, Grendel replied, " It is for your own good, you are still unprepared for the considerable responsibilities that come with the advancement. Give yourself more time."

Hines meandered up to him and patted him on the shoulder, " Patience,my young mage. I am sorry."

With Hines' touch, Zern's dormant discontent erupted. Passionate anger overcame sense. He summoned up his innate elemental energy with unconscious ease. Dispersing the pliable plasma about his being, he formed a effulgent aura around himself. Encompassed in raw power, he faced his instructors.

" Since my right is taken from me, by force I shall take it back!"

Focusing his mind on the plasma, he willed it to expand When a cincture of fire finally erupted about the plasma, he grinned with savage joy and began his attack..

Grendel observed his prote'dege' increasing violence with aggrandizing sadness.

Gathering a gargantuan amount of energy around him, he calmly murmured, " Enough." A tremendous surge of hoary power accentuated his words and blanketed the room with frost. The ardent blaze of Zern's aura cooled, and died, leaving him exposed and vulnerable.

Lifting his right hand, Grendel invoked, " With this hand I curse ye, let your power abate and in time, die." The curse bathed Zern, draining him of his energy. Lifting his left, Grendel continued, " With this hand I banish ye, let thy foul presence never again blemish our fair lands. Ye are now outcaste, leave, never to return" Eyes brimming with bitter tears, Zern left, never again to return.

___________________________________________________________________________________

_My choice is made. Our last battle should should be one the mortals would commemorate us by._

_**I cannot accede more...brother. My pieces have been maneuvering into position, the battlefield has to be set. The number of humans sacrificed in this regard is inconsequential **_

_This is where we differ, my brother. Remember, without the humans' extrinsic influences, we would not be here. The opening moves are considered the most subtle, and may predispose the outcome of our game. Let the game continue. _

Ginse's taut muscles strained in travail as he backed the cumbersome anchor, successfully mooring his ship to the harbour. His stolen trove of wealth neatly hidden, he made his way fearlessly through the harbour, pausing only to ablate suspicion by trading worthy items he picked up on his journey.

"Hoi Ginsey, c'mon here." came the ghostly whisper from a dim alleyway.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Ginse made his way towards the obscure passageway. Peering inside, he hollered, "Is this another one of your intimidating tricks John? I could probably feign terror for your entertainment."

"Shhh!" an ashen, drawn face peeked from a concealed notch in the alleyway. " Olaf's been cracking down hard of smuggling, it's getting harder and harder each day...."

"Thus the reason for this clandestine meeting." Ginse peered in the gloom, trying to make out the silhouette of his confederate. A sudden movement, and a hand shot from the dark to haul him in a abstruse room.

The vehement reek of sweat and unwashed clothing of the room sent him staggering. Eyes tearing from the malodorous stink, he turned to John ," Your vacuous way of life has just took a turn for the worse."

Pockmarked and brawny, the fisherman laughed a deep and heartfelt laugh of sarcasm, "Really? Whatever gave you the idea.

"I'm glad to see your allure's still intact after its direful fall from fame. But enough with this ineffectual bantering, we should get back to our transaction."

Taking out his pouch, Ginse threw the unremarkable but exceedingly rare flower on the table. " Here is the flower you wanted, how much can you remunerate me for it? Make the offer good John."

John's eyes gleamed with unsuppressed anticipation "Ten, and not a meso more."

Calmly re-pocketing the flower, Ginse made his way to the exit.

Swearing irately, John blocked his path.

"Eleven"

"Twenty-five"

"Thirteen."

"Sixteen."

"Deal."

Imposing an angelic smile on his face, Ginse made the deal. Turning towards John, he said," I would have thought you knew better then to undercharge me."

Chuckling softly, John swept a lock of unkempt hair off his blemished face, "Never hurts to try, now get out."

Chuckling softly to himself, Ginse departed.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The lyrical notes of a Fiery diffused through the broiling post meridian air, filling the firmament of the Forest East of Henesys with its euphonious aria. Unfettered to the burden of earthly woe, the peace-loving critter sang its ardent love for the outdoors to the world. Its melodious rhapsody ended abruptly with a discordant squawk when a blast of fire seared through its flesh, burning away any semblance of the alluring creature it once was.

Watching the seared remains of the monster, Zern laughed a sepulchral sound of tribal joy. Distraught and dishevelled, he looked completely different from the ethereal mage he had been in Ellina. Days of meagre food and even poorer sanitation had taken its toll, and he resembled a destitute beggar from the outskirts of Kerning City. Settling down to his current meal, a sinewy iron hog, he masticated the metal-twanged meat as he considered his limited options.

Squirming back to Grendel and beseeching his master's forgiveness under the corporeal peril of public extermination for attacking an elder was one, and making his way to the metropolitan city of thieves and murderers, the infamous city of Kerning was another. After ample thought, he decided on the latter. Cleaning himself as best as he could, he made his way out of the disarrayed L forest of Henesys.

Traipsing along the many crooked paths, he viewed the halcyon surroundings with abhorrence and resentfulness; why should anything be so harmonious when he was filled by such inner turmoil? Bridling in his perpetual urge to procreate chaos, he continued on his laborious journey towards the cosmopolitan city.

Just then, a prickle of power touched him. He halted, wondering at the spontaneous pulse of energy he had felt. Following another stunning jolt, the uncertain edge of a shadow appeared, moving oppressively into his field of vision. Disquietude touched him, and he peered into the azure skies in search of the source.

Hovering above him in their bone crafted ship, not one but two Crimson Balorgs stood in all their evil glory. They moved gracefully, unusual for something of their bulk. Waves of Malicious hatred emanated from the hell-spawns, curling the atmosphere with their dark emotions. Crimson Balorgs were almost never seen in the small continent of Victoria, and to see two in a single time was rare indeed. Panic settled in, prompting self-preserving action. Drawing upon his considerable amount of congenital energy, Zern sent streaking arrows of fire towards the two hovering demons.

The arrows struck the hides of the hovering fiends, only to deflect off them innocuously. Angered, the beasts retaliated. Red eyes flared, and pivoted straight to him. The atmosphere grew frigid, full with appending menace. The first Balrog raised its hand and summoned a bolt of arcane energy. Aiming it at Zern, it loosed its power.. The many years of arduous training finally paid off as reflex took complete control of his panic-stricken body. Zern leapt, and narrowly missed the harrowing missile.

Dodging behind a boulder, he anxiously sought for a means of escape.

A sudden vast consciousness brushed his mind, a being so primal and vast in its scope his mortal form paled beside it.

_**You run but cannot hide. It seems ineffectual to continue this façade.**_

Startled, Zern spun around. " Wh-Who is this?" he stuttered in trepidation, peering at his seemingly empty surroundings.

_**That particular insight is impractical to you. To discern me, you would have to be omnipresent as well. For a mortal, that particular feat is nigh impossible. **_

Eliciting a disbelieving snort, the cynical Zern encompassed himself in sensory strands of power and strove feebly to descry his perceiver.

_**It is futile to inquest for a divinity which exists all around you. The predicament you are currently in is of the crucial importance. However, my assistance to you shall have to depend of happenstance. May fortune lie with you.**_

A double-sided meso materialized in front of him, its sides glinting with cabalistic intent. Gingerly picking it up, Zern clutched the coin tightly against his palm.

_**Flip it.**_

The disembodied voice resonated with empyrean power. Zern stared dubiously at the shining piece of metal lying so submissively in the palm of his hand. Meanwhile, ball after powerful ball of demonic lighting struck the diminishing rock, each blast chipping more chunks off it.

_**Flip it. Heads, my assistance shall be yours to receive. Tails, and it will not.**_

Leaving his fate so callously to the capricious hand of luck filled Zern with disquiet. He fingered the coin timorously,.uncertain in his choice. He did not even know whether the disembodied voice could, and would keep to its word. However, desperation finally won through. Picking the fateful coin in his hand, he flipped it. The meso's oscillation through the air seem to take an impossibly long time. Finally, it landed on his outstretched palm.

Heads

_**Your life is spared. My power shall be yours to bridle.**_

A flux of power coursed through Zern, powering him to heights previously unknown. Acting purely on impulse, he stood, his new found puissance granting him interim bravado. Arcane energy coursed through his hands, every fibre of his being pulsing with dark intent. Eyes alight with élan, he summoned two identical claws of dark magic. Aiming with practised efficiency, he released the projectiles.

The bestial creature's eyes flashed towards him, and with a contemptuously flick, it made to sweep the feeble looking spells away. However, upon contact with the Balrog, the claws of magic slashed through its protective hide, piercing the dark heart within. Clutching its mortally wounded chest in agony, the creature ponderously collapsed, the dark flame of its soul finally extinguished. Sensing imminent defeat, the remaining Balrog shied away. With a roar of deep lost and rage, the beast withdrew from the battle it knew it could not hope to win.

_**Victory is yours Zern.**_

The power drained from him, leaving a deep yawning crevasse of emptiness in its wake.

" The power. I need more!" Zern cried, a cry filled with anguish and unfulfilled revenge.

_**Power is easily derivable Zern. But it comes with a price.**_

Zern's eyes glinted with fanatic enthusiasm. " Anything...I am willing to pay anything."

_**There is a particular mortal I need assassinated. As reward for your aid, further knowledge will be bequested to you.**_

Zern's eyes filled with lust at the proposition he was being given. Finally, he had a chance to restitute all that he had lost; pride, respect, and his homeland.

_**Your target will be found in the city of Lith harbour. He goes by the name of Ginse. Find him, and kill him.**_

"It will be done."

Bundling his belongings together, he set off on his macabre assignment. Leaving his camp with new purpose, he projected his thought outwards.

"Who am I working for?"

_**Perfection.**_


End file.
